


Innocence

by Acetonperoxid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acetonperoxid/pseuds/Acetonperoxid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Ryou gets a present from his father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

A little boy. He had never expected it would be a little boy, who was the right host for him. At first he tested the man, who the boy called his father, but his mind was too weak. But a child was strong enough? It was unbelievable. Bakura grinned. Well… maybe it wasn’t too bad. This boy was around ten years old; the same age when he himself had to stop being a child and become a man. 

At least a child would be easily led and controlled. He could turn him into the perfect host; ready to fulfill his wishes and desires anytime. Yes, very good.

He watched the boy for a while. He seemed so happy about the ring his father gave him. Oh, he had no idea what it really was. He didn’t know that it was blood he held in his hands and of course he didn’t know about him; not yet.   
The boy polished the ring eagerly even though the metal already shined as good as new. Carefully he put on the ring. It was too heavy for his small neck, but he still kept his head up proud. He ran to the mirror. The pointed pendants, which were attached to the ring, jingled. The Boy seemed to like the sound, because he jumped up and down and giggled. He whirled around laughing in front of the mirror and looked like the happiest boy in the world. 

Suddenly he stopped and stared in the mirror with surprise. Slowly he turned around and then back to the mirror. He did this a few times in a row and even tried to see the mirror and what was behind him with his own eyes at the same time. Confused he laid his hands on the reflecting glass and almost pressed his nose against it.   
It took a while until the spirit of the ring realized that the boy was staring directly at him. No! No, that wasn’t possible! He couldn’t see him. He wasn’t visible for him.   
But there was no doubt that the big brown eyes were fixed onto his reflection in the mirror. 

All of a sudden the boy smiled.   
He smiled at him like no one ever did before.  
A friendly heart-warming smile.  
An innocent smile.


End file.
